english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (686 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (685 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (659 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (604 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (526 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (521 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (519 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (504 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (497 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (490 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (488 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (478 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (459 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (453 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kari Wahlgren (446 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (444 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (433 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (430 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (418 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (415 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (407 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (403 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (400 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (395 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (389 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (387 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (383 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (375 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (374 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (359 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (356 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (334 VA titles) (British) #Kate Higgins (333 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (330 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (330 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (327 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (324 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (319 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (316 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (315 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (314 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (311 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (310 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (305 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (305 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (304 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (302 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (298 VA titles) (Canadian) #Doug Stone (297 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (295 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (292 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (291 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (290 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (281 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (277 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (272 VA titles) (Canadian) #Barbara Goodson (270 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (270 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (266 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (265 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (264 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (261 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (260 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (260 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (257 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (256 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (254 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (247 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (246 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (246 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (244 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (243 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (243 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (243 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (241 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (241 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (240 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (239 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (235 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (235 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (234 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (234 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (231 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (230 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (230 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (228 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (228 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (228 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (226 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (226 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (225 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (225 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (224 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (224 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (222 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (222 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (221 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (221 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (221 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (220 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia